heslandiafandomcom-20200214-history
Nathaniel Soryn
'Name:' Nathaniel Soryn 'Race:' Half-Elf 'Class:' Bard 'Alignment:' Good 'Diety:' Annelira 'Age:' 25 'Hometown: Altin Background 'Nathaniel "Nate" Soryn was born in the town of Altin on the outskirts of the Idaev Woods in the Trade Republic. The town is inhabited by Elves who had slowly moved out of the woods as well as several Dwarves who are the descendants of Dwarves who had worked at a now abandoned Quarry deep in the woods. Humans make up a good portion of the population. Other Fey-creatures such as Eladrin and Gnomes make up small portions of the population. Nathaniel's father is an Elf paladin of Annellira named Alathar Soryn, Captain of the Altin Guard. His mother is a Human wizard named Ana Gellentra, headmistress of the Altin Arcane Academy and former Adventurer. Nate has one older brother named Rylef, who is a paladin like their father. Nate thinks Rylef is over dramatic and too serious, Rylef thinks Nate is not focused and if he tried harder would have much greater success. Rylef will most likely take over as leader of the Watch from his father. Rylef also secretly participates in gladiatorial matches to continue honing his skills, and for a taste of adventure. Nate and Rylef do not readily get along, often due to the fact that Rylef used to torment his brother. Rylef has matured greatly, something that Nate doesn’t like to acknowledge. Veyas is Nate’s Younger Brother by only 2 years.Veyas is an Ardent, an adept of Psionic Power which was incredibly rare in their town. Veyas and Nate got along well and are most alike. They were both picked on for not being as strong as their older brother (who would often be the source of the bullying.) Veyas has a promising future in politics, in the Guard, or as an adventurer. His fate is his own and his indecisiveness may be his downfall. Veyas has grown closer to Rylef since Nate left and has generally forgiven him for the acts of his youth. Nate’s youngest brother, Welkin, is an Invoker of Anallira. Nate left when Welkin was still very young, but like his brothers he is very protective of Welkin and hopes one day he lives to his full potential as a powerful agent of Anallira. Welkin yearns to be old enough to join his brother Rylef in the guard or Nate adventuring in the world. Nate is a graduate of the Altin Arcane Academy focusing in the Bardic arts. Nate's grandfather (Archwizard Nathaniel Gellentra) generally disapproves of Nate's focus on "Sing-song Magic," describing it as "unorthodox, inefficient, and just plain pointless." He would prefer his grandson focus on traditional magic perhaps under his tutelage at Gellentra Towers or as a teacher at the Altin Arcane Academy. Despite this, Nate's mother has always supported Nate's practice of Bard magic. Ana's brother, Malifer, was not born with the natural abilities of his sister or father and as such turned to pacts with unkonwn spirits to gain Arcane Power as a warlock. For engaging in this behavior Malifer was banned from Gellentra Towers by his father and has not been seen in nearly two decades. Nate left town shortly after graduating to find his place in the world outside of his parents' shadow. After making some money as a traveling minstrel in caravans and taverns he met up with Analla and Ludmilla in Trading Fork and came under the employ of Stervan. After reaching Sterven's destination, The Eastern Crossroads, Nate and company ended up in Foothill where they joined up with Sidhe and together they took out the Wizard Varr and his band of minions returning some peace to the town as well as recovering the Jade Chalice. The band works together to help the people of Foothill recently rescuing a local enchanter named Doria from a group of cultists who had taken over the small town of Blackroot near the watelands. Much debate has been placed on the name of the group. Nate likes to think of them as Nate's Angels. Continuing in the area the party discovered the rogue Paladin Jerund, who had been corrupted by the demon Belashira along with many townsfolk. Ingritating themselves into the cult, they attempt to the become the new Voice of Belashira. The Paladin Jerund had become the voice and was quickly defeated by the party, the refusal to become the new Voice enraged Belashira to attack the group, who narrowly defeated the Demon before he could return to his Void Dimension. The group travels to the Underkingdom in hopes of shortening the journey back where they meet Nebby (and Buttercup, her spirit bear companion) and Sir Oakley, the former becoming a traveling companion, the latter giving them a new destination of Winterhaven and soon the corrupted Gardmore Abbey. However Gardmore Abbey has become inhabitated by Orcs, unseen in this land for many generations. The party, now known as 5 Strangers and a Bear (also Total Waste of a Bear) has been doing their best to foster good relations between the Orcs around the Abbey and the people of Winterhaven, as well as a group of Eladrin they rescued during their brief incursion into the Feywild near the Abbey. Recently Nate left the group with his mother to return to Altin and help her with the Orc incursion in that area, while leaving behind his youngest brother, Welkin Soryn. Stats Level 4 Speed 6 Intiative +3 STR 8 (-1/2) CON 14 (2/4) DEX 12 (1/3) INT 17 (3/5) WIS 10 (0/2) CHA 19 (4/6) AC: 20 Fort: 14 Ref: 17 Will: 17 HP 41 Surges: 9; Value 10 Trained in Arcana, Religion, Diplomacy, Insight, Perception, History (Arcane Intiate) Feats/Features Dual Heritage (both an Elf and Human for feats) Group Diplomacy (+1 to Diplomacy) Half-Elf Dilettante (Select Another class's At-Will to use as an encounter; Dire Radiance.) Improved Majestic Word (Grants Cha Mod Temp HP) Battle Song Expertise (+1 using Bard Implements, adds 1 to push/pulls/slides from Bard Attack Powers) Arcane Intiate (Wizard Multiclassing, training in Wizard Skill and 1 at-will to use as an encounter power, Winged Horde) Virtue of Cunning (When an ally within 5+Int Mod 3 is missed they may slide 1 square. 1/rnd) Ritual Caster (Silence, Traveler's Chant) Powers At-Will Staggering Note +8 vs Will; 6 dmg pushes target 3 squares, ally may make a MBA at any time during movement Vicious Mockery +8 vs Will; 1d6+7 PSY dmg, target has -2 to attack rolls until the end of my next turn. WAND: an enemy within 2 squares also has -2 to attack Encounter Dire Radiance (dilettante) +8 vs Fort; 1d6+5 radiant dmg. The first time the target moves closer to me on its next turn, it takes an extra 1d6 +5 dmg. Winged Horde (Arcane Intitiate) Burst 1 enemies +7 vs Will; 1d6+3 psy dmg and the target cannot take opportunity actions until the end of your next turn. GLOVES: 1 target grants me combat advantage Blunder +8 vs will 1d6+7; slide the target 3 squares and an ally can make a MBA at any time during the movement at +4 attack Victim of the Feywild +8 vs will; 1d8 +7 force damage, and I can teleport one or two allies within 5 squares of the target to squares adjacent to the target. Moment of Escape: Move Action, slide an ally 4 squares. Words of Friendship: +5 to Diplomacy Majestic Words (2xs) Surge + 4 + 4 Temp Daily Stirring Shout +8 vs Will; 2d6+7; Until the end of the encounter, when an ally hits the target they regain 4 HP Magic Items Master's Wand of Vicious Mockery an enemy within 2 squares of target with Vicious Mockery also gets -2 to attack. Eladrin Chainmail; No penalites; +1 to teleports Resplendent Gloves +2 dmg to attacks vs will. Illusion powers, 1 target grants me CA